Un Pétrin sans Espoir: how delightful
by flipstahhz
Summary: [chp3] The teacher groans, "Of all people it has to be you, Takeru! How could I not see this? She has your dry wit and your brother's cold attitude." I throw my head back and let out a chuckle, "Don't forget good looks and charm, Hikari." She rolls her eyes and corrects me, "You mean ego." [semi-sequel to Starless Sky]
1. Prologue

_*Semi-sequel to Starless Sky_

.

 **[ Un Pétrin sans Espoir: how delightful ]**

.

PROLOGUE

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

" _Takaishi-san_?"

My eyes linger at the shadow behind the partly opaque door. The voice is feminine, sultry, yet well mannered. Whether my name be addressed by woman or man, I'm still trying to get to terms with my new work colleagues calling me by my surname.

"Did you want some tea?"

I lower my legs down, after having my feet crossed and resting on top of the desk. Even in France I know that it's considered rude to do this, but since I've been using the 'I'm a foreigner' card, I've become quite slack lately. If my mother had seen me like this, she'd clearly give me a mouthful for being unprofessional within the work environment.

"Come in," I cough.

Satoshi Sakae enters.

She's a pretty one. Her lustrous hair is plaited around her neck. Her lips are plump and painted glossy pink in colour, and her eyes are bright behind oval-shaped silver spectacles that frames her small face. Ever since commencing at the Tokyo branch, she's the actual first person who speaks and keeps tabs on me in the office. Although I'm well aware she may have ulterior motives, I'm not going to condone a lady stopping my desk - especially when she's nice to the eyes.

Sakae positions a ceramic grey cup of green tea on top of the coaster that's beside my desktop. She exaggeratedly leans forward in the process, and I take in her long legs. I smirk to myself. Call me a pervert, but if she's making a show out of it, I might as well enjoy her not-so-subtle performance.

"Thanks." I say, trying to make my expression as blank as possible.

She straightens her back, then cranes her neck back at me and flashes a cute simper. "It's my pleasure."

As she saunters out, I mentally take a note that she has, yet again, hitched up her skirt the third time this week. She's about to close the door when I call after her, "Keep the door open, Sakae."

She blushes and bows before scampering off. I scratch my head, smiling into my tea - it's yet another mistake I've done because I've called Sakae by her first name. Now she really thinks I'm flirting with her…

I wonder how long the door will remain open. Every time I walk up to open the door, a colleague that walks past always tends to close the door for me - like it's my preference because I'm the acting boss. It's like I'm being detained. Just because I hold a high contract position does not mean I don't want to talk to anybody. I wasn't born to be antisocial. Humans are meant to be social beings. And, if you want to gift somebody the antisocial reward, the title is much suited for somebody like my older brother.

Ringing two fingers into my tie, I loosen it up and take a deep breath. Everything feels so rigid and proper here. I feel like I'm suffocating.

I instantly tell that to my mother this when she calls me and asks how I am.

She pep-talks me, "Takeru, honey, you'll adjust to it. You're just getting back into the swing of things."

I don't think I will, but I don't say the thought out loud because she'll get all argumentative and, besides, I could do _without_ the sugarcoating right now.

"Can you just come back and take over?" I complain. "Maybe nullify my contract so that I can take a cruise to the Antarctic?"

"You know that I can't do that right now. It's going to take longer than a year to get the branch started in Osaka. I need you there." My mother grumbles, "Anyway, I thought you wanted to be back in Japan?"

"Yeah, ten years ago," I remark, rolling my eyes.

My mother laughs at my predicament. She's evil because if it wasn't for her, I would have never moved to France in the first place. And to think, that now, she's semi-manipulating me to work for her company. Despite this being a contracted position, I know she wants to make me permanent. She says I have the people skills for it, I say she still needs to go and find somebody else for the job.

"I need you to do me a favour."

I perch up, sitting straighter. This might be interesting. Anything that involves getting me out of the office is attractive. Although I've barely hit being in Tokyo for a week, I haven't been doing anything but buying furniture in my spare time and coming home late (all thanks to the ridiculous work hours of the Japanese). I haven't even had time to see how Yamato and my father have been doing.

"What is it?" I query.

"It's Kana."

I frown. "What about her?"

From what I knew, the favour had been active since I had flown in since Kana and I are sharing the same roof. Therefore, I'm not certain what favour my mother is pertaining to. The spitfire and can hold her own. Even when I get home, she's already made me dinner and packed my lunch set in a bento box for the next day.

"Seeing that I'm in Osaka, I can't go to the school." My mother pauses. "She's gotten herself into trouble and since I've listed you as the second next of kin…"

"I've got to bail her out from school?" I choke out, laughing. "What did she do?"

"She punched a boy out."

"Oh, I'm _so_ there." She doesn't need to convince me anymore. I'm already putting on my coat, cackling at the thought of the Kana throwing a fist at the unsuspecting boy. Good to know my lessons of self-defence had come in handy for the little girl.

"Takeru," my mother scolds me. She doesn't like the tone of my voice. "You're an adult. Do me a favour and behave like one at the meeting? Her teacher didn't sound too impressed on the phone. This is serious."

"And I'm _seriously_ going to try and be mature about this," I reply. "But come on, ma. Don't you think it's funny-"

She's hung up.

Ah, the females in my life…

* * *

.

 **(a/n)** And here's the Prologue. I got this out quicker than expected because I was itching to write it and, because, I missed writing takari. Besides, it's nice and fresh to write from Takeru's POV. I'm not sure if I ever have before. This is set 10 years post my Sorato story 'Starless Sky' (chapter ten). You _don't_ need to read the Sorato to read this story. There's also a Takari prequel one-shot called 'Words Kept Unsaid'. That, again, doesn't have to be read prior to reading this story.

As for the title ' _Un Pétrin sans Espoir: how delightful_ ' - it's fittingly in French and its direct translation means means 'without hope', but the correct translation would mean 'A Hopeless Mess' AKA 'A Hopeless Mess: How Delightful'. This is all thanks to my lovely NZ twin for helping me translate the title I wanted.

Hikari will (obviously) make an appearance in the next chp ;) Thanks for reading new/old readers!


	2. Chapter One: Conflicting Reasons

.

 **[ Un Pétrin sans Espoir: how delightful ]**

.

Chapter One

 _conflicting reasons_

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

Talk about childhood.

Being here, sitting in front of the teacher's office, takes me back to when I was a kid. The school has spruced up a few things, refurbished the place here and there, but the general feeling of this place is the same and has got me all nostalgic.

I remember when I'd get scolded for racing down the hallways, barely getting to class on time. I had also been _so_ dedicated to basketball that I often skipped recess snacks to shoot hoops on the court. Lunch was another story, but to _actually_ give up food for basketball. What had been wrong with me?

When I was in elementary I was _mortified_ about being here. Only the ' _bad kids_ ' would go to the teacher's office. It's deja vu for me. I'm not saying that I was a bad kid, but neither was I a good child either. I did slip up once in awhile, however it would never concern anything too drastic asides from me pulling a prank here and there and I'd get off lightly.

I glance at my watch. It's three thirty. What's taking them so long? I had heard the last bell ring earlier, so they're probably taking a while because they're caught in peak hour student traffic.

The other student's parents had already come and gone to collect the boy who had been punched. I hadn't been able to go to the school on time because work is on the opposite side of Tokyo. The stretch from Ikebukuro and Odaiba is quite the commute. So when I had presented myself at the front desk, the receptionist said that she had expected me and then guided me inside Kana's teacher's office. She hadn't even asked my name. One glance at my appearance and she knew I was related to Kana. Then again, it's not often you find people with natural blond hair in Japan.

Reports are scattered all over the table. Although Kana's teacher's handwritten reports layer over the table's surface in a disorderly pattern, I note that her writing is relatively neat.

Kana's teacher has expensive taste. She has a row of branded handbags on the bottom shelf. Another shelf harbours a line of various miniature cacti. The second shelf has an aligned spread of both Japanese and English novels. The top has a four photographs, all framed and placed evenly across the shelf.

Unable to sit still any longer, I get up. Holding my wrists behind my back, I wander towards the shelves, leaning in and squinting up at the top shelf of photographs. One is of Rainbow Bridge, which happens to a landmark in Odaiba. The other is of a temple the bamboo forest in Kyoto. There's a landscape image of Sydney's Opera House, and the last is a photo of a tubby white cat laying on its back.

I hear the door crack open and shut behind me.

"Take a seat, Kana-chan." Her teacher's voice is smooth, yet stern.

I crane my neck and watch Kana sheepishly obey her teacher's instructions. I give Kana a suspecting look and, in return, she supplies a small, weak smile. I've known this kid since she was born; so I give myself credit at reading at her - especially when she's telling the truth or lying. There's a glint of wickedness in her eyes and without a second thought, I immediately confirm that she _had_ punched the other kid and it had been intentional.

 _You're an adult. Do me a favour and behave like one during the meeting?_

My mother's words echo in my mind, but it doesn't restrain my lips from curling upwards. I can't help myself...I really can't.

"This isn't a comical matter, Mr Takaishi."

Kana's teacher doesn't miss a beat, does she?

"Right, right. Sorry about that," I mumble, half heartedly. I take off my copper-rimmed spectacles, rubbing my eyes. If she wants to scold both me and Kana, I might as well introduce myself. "Please call me Takeru instead. I hate being called by my last name."

As I put my glasses back on, I extend an arm only to find the woman giving me a hard, scrutinising look. I awkwardly let my arm drop back down to my side when she doesn't accept the shake. Could it be because I didn't bow? I resort to giving a bow instead, but she _again_ does not seem to receive the motion well either.

So I stare back.

Her cherry-glossed lips are pursed out in concentration, her hair is cut short in a perfect bob over her shoulders, but it's her striking honey-coloured eyes that makes me linger on her face longer than I should.

"Takeru, you say?" She whispers.

I feel my pulse escalate, and I know my ears are turning pink in the process. Even from how she says my name, I know that Kana's teacher _has_ to be her. I'd be an idiot _not_ to recognise the woman, and it's obvious she knows who am I too.

Clearing my throat, I dare to reply, "Yes, Yagami sensei."

The glazed look of shock in her eyes gives her away. It's like we're both trying to decipher whether this is a reality or not. Hikari's a _teacher_? I had never seen her as one. Out of all jobs, _why_ had she decided on teaching?

Hikari tells me, "Well, Takeru, I want to discuss to you about Kana-chan's misbehaviour."

She goes behind her desk and takes the seat opposite from us.

If it's in Hikari's best interest to conduct this meeting regardless of us having a pleasant reunion in our elementary school. If she doesn't want us blurting our identities to each other, and to keep the professionalism up while she disciplines Kana, so be it…

However, this is going to be a difficult task. Hikari may try and continue to act professional, but it doesn't stop the fact that I can no longer concentrate properly. I've been reunited with my childhood best friend. Tell me, _how_ can I focus? This is impossible!

"Your daughter-"

I flinch.

"He's _not_ my dad!"

"-assaulted Tatsuya Seiji during PE class and did not apologise to him."

Kana folds her arms and protests, "And he started it."

"However, you're no worse than he is because you fought back," Hikari condones.

"Hold on a minute. Miss Yagami, Kana isn't the type of person to inflict violence upon others without reason," I butt in. As much as I know Kana is good at holding her own - and that she _does_ have a bad temper - it doesn't mean that she throws punches out of nowhere. I sit next to Kana, putting my hand over hers as I survey her. "What did he do?"

Kana angrily bites her bottom lip, but stares away from him. "It's nothing."

"How can we help you if you don't tell us?" Hikari says.

"Why are you only talking like this now?" Kana snaps at Hikari. "You, all of you, accused me straight away and took his side without figuring what was wrong first. I hate being here! I just want to go home-"

"Kana," I breathe out, clasping onto both of her shoulders. I can feel her small body trembling. "Getting mad isn't going to help the situation. Tell me what's going on? What did Seiji-kun do?"

She doesn't cave in straight away. It's only after a few minutes of silence, she quietly mutters, "He called me a half-cast. A lousy gaijin. He didn't think I knew what he meant!"

 _Gaijin?_ I almost laugh out loud. I had been called much worse than that in the past. I've had my share of insults, so I kind of empathise with what Kana had been through. But, I do understand how offensive it can be - especially for Kana who has only recently moved to Japan. However, I'm not surprised at the attack, but it is still a touchy subject. No wonder she had punched the kid.

Hikari frowns. "That doesn't mean you should have attacked him back."

"How is this fair? He started it!" Kana cries out.

"To be honest, I actually agree with Kana on this," I mumble. "Miss Yagami, I think people are so passive-aggressive here. I guess it's the nature in Japan because here people tend to let bullying and snide comments slide, but when somebody contests physically and openly against them, they don't know how to deal with the repercussions."

It's something that's always bothered me. People always tend to turn a blind eye when things get bad in Japan because, most of the time, nobody wants to be involved or take responsibility for anything. And, today, is a prime example of blaming it on Kana when it _technically_ hadn't started from her.

Kana isn't completely right; nor is she completely wrong.

"From my perspective, using violence is the incorrect way too," Hikari says, voice steady as she looks at me. "Kana-chan, can you please step out of the room? I want to talk with your father privately."

"He's _not_ my father!" Kana glares before strutting out of the room and slamming the door shut.

Hikari gives me a fatigued look. I give her a tiny smile. "It's true though."

"What?"

"I'm _not_ her father. Do you think I'm _that_ ancient enough to have a ten year old kid?"

She raises an eyebrow about me, asking curiously, "Then just _how_ is she related to you?"

"Kana is my baby sister." I chuckle.

The teacher groans, "How could I _not_ see this? It's in her genes! She has your dry wit and your brother's cold attitude."

I throw my head back, laughing. "Don't forget good looks and charms, Hikari."

"You mean ego," she corrects me.

"It's good to see you too," I speak, grinning. She laughs back. It's been a while since I've heard Hikari's infectious laugh, and it's a good break from her seriousness and domineering aura that she had earlier.

I advance towards her and bend down to give her a hug. She's stiff at first, but I feel her body relax. I step back, gazing at her. A lot _has_ changed over the decade. Ten years, and Hikari's turned into a lady. I'm used to seeing her in school wear, so seeing her in office wear is odd. But, I'm not saying that she looks bad in it. She...just doesn't seem like Hikari anymore.

Instead of sitting back down, I lean against the wall and study her. "So why did you kick Kana out of the room?"

"Because you're not letting me do my job!" Hikari says. She folds a long leg over the other, leaning her elbow against the desk as she supports her head.

I shrug. "Well, I stand by what I said."

She bristles, "Takeru, you...the both of you aren't in France anymore! It's different here. We have rules to abide. We have structure-"

"So you're saying foreigners don't have _structure_?" I cut her off.

"I'm not saying that!" Hikari insists. "Argh. Why do I even bother with you? I've forgotten how annoying you are."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Hikari sighs.

"But the old you wouldn't let this go." I keep going, "I'd investigate into this, Hikari. Like I said before, Kana doesn't get infuriated without a reason. She must have reached boiling point; or her classmates might have been bullying her prior to today."

"She still needs to go to a week of detention and write a formal apology."

"Just the week of detention then?" I try to compromise, on behalf of my mother and sister's sakes.

"No."

"Come on Hikari," I plead. "You're not like this."

"I've changed, Takeru. People change, alright?"

If there's something that hasn't changed, it's Hikari's stubbornness. She really wants Kana to write that letter and serve her week's worth of detention. Good on Kana for punching that guy out! I would have done the same thing!

"Right," I reply. Knowing that our conversation has been dismissed, I still can't get over that I'm in the same room as Hikari. "Are you free tonight?"

"No." Hikari has responded too quickly.

It's either she's _very_ busy or she does not want to spend time with me. And, to be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if it's the latter. If I were in her shoes, I'd probably hate me too. She might not show her resentment towards me, but I know that she's still holding onto the grudge; the promises that we broke.

"Though, I reckon we should catch up some time soon, yeah?" I say in an open-ended manner, waiting for her to give me another chance.

 _It's better late than never, right?_

"Sure, but not tonight though. I'm having dinner with my partner," Hikari tells me. "And I'm really busy, with all these reports due and all…"

I nod, seeing through her lies. "Sure. That's too bad though."

Even Hikari saying ' _partner_ ' sounds foreign to the ears. Yes, we're both older now. And yes, we've changed...but it's still weird, you know?

"I might check with Yamato then. What do you say about booking me in next week then?" I query.

She replies, "I'm busy for the whole month."

"Well, that's a shame. I've only moved back last week and could use some company…"

" _Takeru_ ," Hikari speaks, interrupting me mid-sentence. She croaks out, "What _exactly_ do you want from me?"

"Nothing," I admit, sparing a look at her. Her voice is on edge, eyes leering at me as if I'm a menace to her eyes. I say, stupidly, "Just to be friends, I guess."

"Didn't you break our friendship a long time ago?" Her tone is like ice. I knew this was coming. I deserved that.

Numerous times I had always pictured this in my mind. How our reunion would play out. What words we'd exchange. How upset she'd be. And, despite the many years that have passed, she's still sore about it; as how I'm still sore that we had drifted apart in an inevitable, yet miserable manner.

"Perhaps I did." I give a nod. Not knowing what else to say, I turn my back towards her. My throat is dry. I contemplate not apologising, but I do anyway, "I'm sorry, Hikari."

As I reach for the doorknob, I hear her call after me.

"Just tell me one thing." She says softly, "Why did you leave?"

I give a taut smile, but I still avoid looking at Hikari. Instead, I'm staring at my sister through the glass on the door head. Her arms are still folded, headphones now covering her ears, as she scowls in an identical way Yamato does when he's moody.

"She was the reason."

Hikari's voice floats towards me, specifying, "Kana-chan?"

"Yes, she was." I finally reveal.

Hikari now knows the reason, the conundrum that may have been bothering her all this time...but I don't feel the need to go into length or detail about it with her. If she chooses to be busy; then so will I.

She's not even reprimanding the kid who had insulted my sister. She had picked a side without looking into everything. People think that Hikari and Taichi aren't similar at all; but boy, are they wrong. If Hikari's not even trying to understand why I'm upset about her punishing Kana, why bother explaining to her into detail why I had moved to France?

After all, I _did_ break the friendship. Is there a point in resurrecting it, now that we've both changed?

I don't spare a glance back at Hikari as I amble on, heading towards where my sister is waiting for me.

Kana slaps my hand when I offer it. She stares up at me, light brown eyes questioning me, as if silently wondering the outcome of her punishment. When I shake my head, she frowns. Nevertheless, she stands up holds onto my sleeve as we walk out of the office.

"I don't think you were wrong though. It was good that you defended yourself," I tell her, ruffling her blond hair. "I couldn't wave off the punishment though."

"Thanks _onii-chan_."

I wink at her. "Just don't tell mother."

She cries into my sleeve.

* * *

.

 **(a/n** ) Um...this chapter turned out to be too dramatic for me. I wanted this story to be comedic, but Hikari's quite salty from how Takeru left and..Kana needed to be explored. So, it might take some time to get to the Romance. So those who have read Starless Sky, Kana is the big reason why Takeru had left Japan.

I promise the next chapter won't be as angsty. Thanks for reading :) Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter Two: I Refuse Monogamy

.

 **[ Un Pétrin sans Espoir: how delightful ]**

.

Chapter Two

 _i refuse monogamy_

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

Man, I used to _love_ going to this family restaurant!

As a kid my parents used to take Yamato and I here every Friday. The menu is wide and has a large variation, and the plus side is that it's cheap and delicious too! It's a win-win situation if you ask me. Once the divorce happened, mother had stopped taking me here.

Perhaps it's out of nostalgia I've dragged Kana here.

I mean, she's had a rough day. I can't have her cooking for me all the time. My mother states it's child labour and that I'm abusing my sister. I, for one, believe that Kana cooks for me out of the love of her heart.

Debating between cola and melon soda, I pick the latter. I'm going to convince Kana that melon soda tastes better than her obsession with cola. She thinks I'm crazy whenever I ramble on about how much I love the green soda, so now I can forcefully get her to try it and agree with me.

From the beverage dispenser, I tilt my head towards where Kana is sitting. At times like these, she reminds of Yamato. Her arms are folded, large headphones covering her ears as she moodily stares out the window.

Yeah, she's really upset about this.

I don't blame her. Being insulted and being forced to apologise for something that she didn't start really sucks. I _somewhat_ understand what Hikari means; but I don't agree with her. Did her turning into a teacher mess up her sense of morality?

Placing her soda in front of her, I take my own class and click it with hers. "Cheers!"

Kana looks at me and rolls her eyes. I shrug, leaning back against my chair.

As we wait for our meal, I feel people turning their heads at our direction. It's a thing that I need to get used to again. Having blond hair in Japan always attracts unwanted onlookers. What's worse, is that I heard earlier, somebody had been accusing me of being a predator. Another person had even thought I was Kana's father.

Even Hikari had been mistaken too!

Was she kidding me? I left Japan ten years ago. Did she really think I had impregnated a random as soon as I had arrived in France? Talk about some faith she has in me as a friend!

 _A friend…_

Were we even still friends anymore?

She had brushed me off. So what if she has a boyfriend now? I've had my share of girlfriends too, and have happily fooled around, but that doesn't mean I brush people off and act like a sore thumb. She doesn't even _want_ to catch up? Really?

 _You really hurt her when you left, Takeru..._

I'd say that was my conscience speaking; but it had been Daisuke. Those were the exact words he told me when I had complained to him that I couldn't get hold of her.

For the first part, yes, it had been my fault. I hadn't contacted her for a good half year. I had sent one brief message to Yamato that we had made it to France. Other than that, I hadn't communicated with anybody else in Japan. I had treated everybody with the same silent treatment because I was too furious or busy to do anything otherwise. The people I had left in Japan weren't my priority...my mother was.

When everything fell into place in France, it was only then I had to contact everybody in Japan. Hikari was the first person I wanted to speak to.

However, she never returned any of my calls, texts or messages.

"It tastes good." Kana's stirring the soda with a straw.

"Didn't I tell you so?" I prompt her to agree with my _amazingness_.

"Multiple times," she deadpans.

Our food arrives. My mouth salivates at the hamburger steak I ordered. I had been craving this ever since I had landed. I glimpse Kana make a sour face as she finishes chewing her forkful of spaghetti. Kana evaluates, "Though this tastes awful, onii-chan."

"We're not in Europe anymore." I help myself, trying a string of the pasta. "It's not _that_ bad. It's got a different taste to it, but I wouldn't call it awful."

"It's disgusting then."

Regardless, she continues to still eat her dish. Kana has expensive taste whenever it comes to food. Then again, it's because she's inherited our mother's talent for cooking. I, on the other hand, am horrible at it. Out of our family, I probably rank the lowest whenever it comes to cooking.

Soon later, a waitress comes over to clear my empty plate. Considering she's here, I order an extra serve of fries since I'm not completely full yet. The woman stammers as she takes my order, bowing and scuttles off.

While she has been taking my order, there are a handful of customers from other tables who have sneaked glances at our table.

"It's annoying," Kana says, having also felt the stares.

I smile. "Tune them out. You can't punch out everyone who stares or throws an insult at you, Kana-chan."

Kana sighs. "How do you do it?"

"Yamato and I were brought up here since we were kids. I'm used to it. Times have changed, yet everybody here gets hyped over foreigners. If it helps, perhaps pretend that you're a celebrity? You should even wave too so that you acknowledge their attention." With that being said, I demonstrate by waving at a bunch of gawking high school girls who are still gazing at us.

They immediately look away and Kana giggles. "You're an idiot."

At least I've got her giggling and in better spirits. She hasn't cracked a smile all day.

When the waitress comes back with the bowl of chips, I send her a wink and Kana almost chokes on her fries. My sister cries out, "Can you _stop_ it?"

I much on a chip. "What?"

"Flirting."

"I'm being polite." I smirk. "Besides, I'm a single man."

"Which is exactly what got you into trouble."

I grimace. That comment is something I don't want to hear _this_ soon. Maybe, after an extended period, we can joke about this in the future. However, now isn't the right time. Sometimes I think Kana isn't a ten year old. She's too smart for her own good. I might have not told her the full picture of what went down in France, while she had started school in Japan, but she knows enough to have it figured out.

Changing the subject, I curiously query, "So how's it like having Ms Yagami as your teacher? Is she any good?"

"She's strict," Kana reveals. It's funny that 'strict' is the first word she has used to describe Hikari. "She's thorough. She's nice. She's supportive. Overall, I think she's fine. After today, I don't like her as much. Can you _believe_ I have to write an apology letter to that jerk?"

"You forget who your bigger brother is, Kana-chan," I tell her, tutting. "I'll help you write the letter. Ms Yagami never said anything about the _content_ of what you're going to write in your apology letter."

Kana gapes, "You wouldn't…"

"Why not?" I reply back, mischievously. "Anyway, we'll be writing the _truth_ in the letter."

"But then you'll get me into even _more_ trouble!"

"Trust me, we've got this," I say, rubbing my hands together.

It'll be amusing to see Hikari again if she calls me in after reading Kana's letter. Perhaps I can use it as an excuse to see her again? I don't even know why I want to see her again, but I hate the feeling of leaving our talk unfinished.

Hikari was a big part of my life, and I'm not willing to let our friendship slide off the radar. If anything, I want to rekindle it. Being in Tokyo is lonely. I could do with getting my old friend back, even if I'm using petty mean to get what I want. I can be quite persuasive and manipulative whenever I want to be. Sometimes my mother says I should have been a lawyer. I like to think that I annoy everybody to death, that they have no choice _but_ to concede to my wishes.

"Is that you? Takeru? TAKERU!"

I don't have time to react before I'm attacked by somebody. The person forces me into an embrace, clutching onto me like I'm going to disappear at any second. I notice hot pink nail polish and it's only when I see the attacker's long purple hair, I let out a chuckle.

"Miyako?! Kill me while we're at it, won't you?"

"Sure right I'll kill you! You haven't visited Japan for ages!" She pushes me away, grinning. "And look at you now! You're a big boy. You're even _taller_ than me!"

"That's because the last time you saw me was ten years ago." I puff my chest out. "I'm a man now."

"Liar," Miyako snorts, sliding into our booth and taking a seat next to me. "Honestly, I thought I was seeing things. I had to clean my glasses to make sure of it. Then I saw how your daughter looks uncanny to Yamato and I-"

" _Not_ ," Kana bitterly interrupts, " _his_ daughter."

"My sister actually," I explain. I send Kana a look for being rude, but she merely shrugs. "Her name's Kana. Kana, this is Miyako. She's one of my old friends."

"Nice to meet you, Kana-chan."

Kana refuses to look at her, talking directly to me instead. "Don't you have enough female friends?"

"No need to worry," I mutter. I point at Miyako's wedding ring. "This one is married. I don't like breaking weddings and am against affairs and cheating."

Kana clicks her tongue at me. "You're horrible."

She puts her headphones back over her ears, droning us adults out.

Miyako is speechless, which isn't a common thing. Then again, whenever Kana's in this type of sour mood, she can render the loudest person mute - take my mother for instance. When those two fight it's like a tornado's torn through our house. I'm not even kidding.

"What brings you here then? You and your... _er_...sister?" Miyako makes sure not to make the mistake of addressing Kana as my daughter. "A holiday?"

"I've moved back," I respond. "I was going to announce it to you all, but I wanted to use my first week back to settle in."

"That's great news!" She beams. "I've got to tell Ken and Daisuke that you're back in town!"

"How was the wedding anyway? The last time I saw Ken was when he was visiting France. He looked stressed out with the number of guests that you had to cater for."

I had seen Ken a couple of months ago. He's a renowned undercover detective in Japan. Due to the international terrorist scares, he had flown to France to help with the investigations.

"It turned out well. Didn't you see the photos on _Facebook_?"

"Not really," I admit. I hate Facebook with a passion. Don't get me started talking about that site. I ramble, "You'll have to show me in person another time. Is it in a album? Miyako, I'm sure you would have looked lovely."

"Drop dead gorgeous, if I don't mind saying." Ken arrives at our table, placing a hand on Miyako's shoulder.

I take this as a sign to scoot off my seat. I give Ken a pat on the back and a handshake, before opting to sit besides my sister. This dinner for two has turned out to be a dinner for four. I'm ecstatic about it, but I can't say the same for Kana. She keeps longingly glancing at the exit door.

"You're finally back, Takaishi?" Even now, Ken still addresses me formally.

We've been good friends for years, yet he's always polite. He hails from a wealthy family, and his upbringing was posh. He attended a private school in Tamachi and the only way we had become friends was through Daisuke considering Dai considered Ken as his 'rival'.

Ken holds this secretive and mysterious aura. Once you get closer to the guy, he's quite amusing. I think it's because his naive whenever it comes to interacting with people (he can be socially awkward). He's a straightforward man. He believes in justice and is a do-gooder. He's also great company when going out for a drink because he recites the Spice Girls' lyrics like the back of his hand.

Miyako pipes in, "He's back for good, Ken!"

"That's great!" Ken exclaims.

"Enough about me. How about you lovebirds?" I say. "How are you adapting to marriage life?"

"It's the same," Miyako murmurs. "We were living together prior to tying the knot, Takeru. It feels like we've been married for ages. All we need now is a baby…"

"...which isn't happening," Ken ends her sentence. "We keep trying, but nothing hasn't happened yet."

 _Baby…_

I stare blankly at them. It's when I feel Kana pinch my side that I sit up straighter. I pick up from where I left off, hoping they hadn't noticed me zone out. I force a smile. "Oh, well...I'm sure it'll be fine. You've only just gotten married. It'll happen."

"I hope so." Miyako nods. She doesn't seem keen about talking about babies anymore. She decides to change the route of our conversation, speaking up, "How about Chelsea? Are you dating her yet?"

I shoot Ken a glare. His cheeks flush pink. Sometimes the _detective_ doesn't know when to stick his nose out of other people's businesses. Ken isn't the only one who reacts to Miyako bringing up Chelsea, as Kana's sending me a concerned glance.

"No way. We're more like good friends," I tell Miyako. "Anyway, why should I commit to one person? There are plenty of fish in the sea to hook up with. I'm open to many things. It gets boring being in a monogamous relationship. No offence, guys."

Miyako frowns. "You shouldn't be saying this in front of Kana. You'll corrupt her."

"It's fine," Kana replies, brushing it off. Despite having her headphones on, she has the volume on low to keep track of what we've been talking about. "Takeru's always like this. He flirts with everyone. And, sometimes, he doesn't even know he's doing it…"

I make up an excuse, "It's my natural prowess."

"No," Kana disagrees. "It's your _natural_ idiocy, onii-chan."

Ken and Miyako chuckles. I scratch the back of my head, grinning.

We keep talking, and it soon leads to Yamato who is getting married again. Well, I wouldn't call it a 'real' wedding, since he eloped with his wife - Sora - over eight years ago. They wanted to renew their vows, but this time with everybody there. I, of course, had received a letter from Yamato over a month ago, asking if I'd be a groomsman. I had said yes. I'm thankful that I'm now in Japan because I don't have to take any of my annual leave for the day.

I find out that Miyako's part of the bridal party and when I ask who else is in the bridal party, Miyako informs me, "Hikari will be in it too."

Ken raises an eyebrow at me. "Will you be alright with it, Takeru? You aren't on the best of terms with her."

"Ah, Ms Yagami?" I grimace. "Yes, it'll be awkward as hell. But what can I do? It's my brother's wedding. I'm willing to sacrifice myself and step on sticks and stones for their wedding. Besides, I've seen Hikari today."

"And how was it?" Miyako asks me, eyes glimmering. She gets like this whenever she hears good gossip. The troll.

"Fantastic," I say, sarcastically. "Absolutely peachy."

Miyako keeps shut after that. We end up talking about our other mutual friends. Apparently - just to name a few - I had missed out on Daisuke shaving his head, Iori being hired by one of the largest and finest law firms, and Koushiro breaking up with his girlfriend (and it even being in the tabloids since he's a millionaire now).

After we all called it a night, we farewelled each other out the front of the restaurant, dispersing in opposite directions.

As we're walking, Kana starts, "Onii-chan…"

"Hm?"

"Ms Yagami."

I blink. "Your teacher? What about her?"

"You know her," Kana concludes. "She's Hikari, isn't she? The person you talk about from time to time…"

"I guess you could say that," I reply, tucking my hands in my pockets. My back aches. It really has been a long day-

"Who is she to you?"

The question resonates, echoing in my mind. My pulse escalates and a twang of guilt grazes over me. I gaze up at the starless night sky and say the first thing that comes to mind.

"She was my best friend."

.

* * *

.

 **(a/n)** I think this was slightly lighter? I was trying to figure who to bring into this chapter. So, for a change, I decided to give the spotlight to Miyako and Ken for once. Even though she's an OOC, I'm enjoying writing Kana. I hope you've liked it so far. Thanks for reading!

 _Guest:_ Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)


	4. Chapter Three: Brotherly Bonding Time

.

 **[ Un Pétrin sans Espoir: how delightful ]**

.

Chapter Three

 _brotherly bonding time_

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

" _Giddy-up_!"

Bubbly giggles shower over me as I crawl on my knees around the living room. My back is groaning and my knees are turning numb, but the content laughter makes me grit my teeth and strive on. I don't know how many laps I've been doing since I've gotten here. Perhaps I'm making up for lost time at fulfilling my uncle duties.

"Come on, Uncle Takeru!" Naoki commands, " _Faster_!"

The kids spared no time warming up to me, with Naoki automatically hurling his tiny body onto my back, and Ryota swearing for me to take him to Disneyland for his seventh birthday.

For the past hour Naoki and Ryota have been taking turns riding on my back. During this time, I began to think of how much I would despise it if I were reincarnated as a horse. Weird thought, but it's bound to cross your mind when you've done as much laps as I have.

I stagger, almost losing my balance when more weight is added onto my back. My shoulders almost cave in. Joining Naoki's laughter, is Ryota's evil cackling. Sometimes I wonder whether Ryota is the older brother, because right now he is literally _killing_ me.

"Guys! I can't carry you _both_ at once!" I pant.

"What if I stand up?" Ryota tells me.

My eyes almost bulge out at the thought. Before I can protest, I can feel tiny feet reposition itself on the top of my shoulder blades. Ryota leans slightly to the right, and soon all three of us are tumbling onto the floor. The kids are shrieking in amusement, while I'm close to crying.

Every bone in my body aches. I'm not as fit as I used to be. If I'm getting easily fatigued by this, I really must be aging. Another reminder I need to hit the weights this weekend, or at least go to the gym.

"Give your uncle a break, kids!"

Sora's emerged from out of the kitchen, apron framing her body and knife in hand. Her hands are on her hips, facial expression pressed with a scowl. Even when mad, my sister-in-law is quite attractive. As opposed to the first time I've met her, Sora no longer harbours the tomboy image. Her hair is shining and long, she's curvier and has gained weight in the right places - that, or it could be because she's pregnant. Either way, she's glowing. Motherhood suits her well.

I stand back onto my wobbly feet, while the kids disperse into another room to cause havoc.

"That's why you shouldn't entertain the rascals. I _warned_ you." My brother's voice hovers from behind the sofa. He had expertly _not_ chosen to partake in the torture his children and put me through.

Yamato's has been watching some boring documentary about extraterrestrial beings on television while sipping on a cup of black coffee.

I roll my eyes and compliment his wife instead. "You're a life-saver, Sora. This is why I _borrow_ children and don't own them."

Sora laughs. "You don't want any?"

"Maybe," I say. The subject hits close to home. It's not like I had ever been against having children. At my age, it's something I should be considering. But, of course, I need a partner before I begin to think _that_ far ahead.

"You're good with them though," Sora reasons out.

"Well, I've had experience with raising Kana. Yet, it is different with your boys because I can be rough and tackle them."

Sora nods. "On the other hand, Yamato can be cruel to the boys. They crave his attention, but he ends up taking extra shifts, that when he gets home he's all grouchy and watching television."

"I can hear you, you know?" Yamato mumbles, switching the television off to prove a point. "I'm allowed to. I get tired when I get home. And, besides, I'm earning money for the family."

"And so am I," Sora counters. "But you didn't work all day today! Yet, you've been glued in front of the monitor! Tell me, Takeru, why did I marry him? He's such a loser."

Yamato argues, "I am _not_."

"He only held a rockstar image to disguise his inner geek. Who the hell watches shows about aliens and astronomy on their days off for fun?"

"Don't involve me, Sora," I say, but I'm smirking regardless. "However, I don't disagree with you that Yamato is a hidden otaku."

"Told you," Sora replies in spite, turning on her heel before Yamato can comment.

Yamato grumbles, " _Women…"_

I chuckle, dropping onto the sofa next to him. I pat his shoulder. "Married life is treating you well, I see."

"I guess," Yamato says. The irritated look on his face relaxes, and there's a hint of a smile.

Sora's probably the best thing that's happened to Yamato. My brother used to be one of those angsty youths. He was worse at expressing himself and he'd put too much weight on his own shoulders, blaming himself whenever things went wrong. For a period, I think he even thought it was his own fault that our parents had divorced. He's an oddball like that. I would have never thought that he'd be like this a decade later: married, successful and having a family. When I was younger, I thought it was more believable for me to settle down first.

I take the remote from Yamato, turning the television back on. After flicking through the guide, I resort to sticking to a channel that is broadcasting an amateur basketball game.

"Still like basketball?" Yamato queries.

"Yeah," I reply.

He's talking to me like I'm sixteen again, like he's trying to continue where we had left off before I had left Japan. He had visited France solo, a handful times, but now that we're both in the same country...it means I'll have to see Yamato more - not that it's bad. I'm just not used to it. For years I wanted to be near my brother, but now it's different because he has his own family and we're used to _not_ being together.

I continue the conversation, stringing it along, "I'm not as good as I used to be because I stopped playing."

"You should get back to it."

When I had moved to France, basketball hadn't been on my mind - my mother had. The whole reason why we had gone to France was because of her pregnancy. I had abandoned my dream to be an athlete, to help my mother out both financially and as an emotional support because she had nobody.

"Perhaps I should," I murmur, thoughtfully. I'm not committed to the thought though.

There are other people that can help care for Kana now. Japan is predominantly more safe than Europe for girls to wander on their own. Then again, I'm not as motivated as Yamato. Whenever Yamato sets his mind on something, he achieves it. I, on the other hand, am I different story.

"Does she like basketball too?"

"Who?" I blink.

He stammers, "Kana-san."

I bite back a harsh laugh because I know I shouldn't laugh about this out loud. Yamato's still awkward as ever to the thought of our younger sister. I don't blame him because he only discovered Kana, much to his anger, when he had randomly visited France when I had just turned twenty. My mother did a good job at hiding Kana from everybody, and I had promised to keep hush about it. Yet, hearing Yamato use the honorific 'san' right after our sister's name is absolutely hilarious.

"Kana-chan?" I correct him. He looks away from me because he can tell I'm amused by what he had called our sister. "No. She hates sports."

Yamato scratches the back of his head. "Then what _does_ she like?"

"Dogs, omurice, scarves, Geography and the violin."

My brother raises an eyebrow. "Music?"

I chuckle. "Yeah, she's like you in that sense. Real stubborn too."

Yamato shoves me on the shoulder, but there's a smile breaking out on his features. In a sense, Kana is very similar to Yamato. Sometimes their resemblance and attitude is uncanny. I had wanted to take Kana tonight, but she had made an excuse that she had homework to do. That, and I think she's shy about meeting Yamato. She had briefly met Yamato when she was five, but she had been hiding behind my mother and I whenever he'd be in the room.

"Asides from your welcome back dinner, I wanted to ask you something…"

" _Hm_?" I sit up straighter. It's not like Yamato to ask for a favour. He usually likes tackling things on his own, so whenever he wants something from me - or anybody else - it's something to be taken seriously.

"Sora and I...we want to get married again. A formal wedding, with a proper ceremony and all," Yamato says. "In a month, actually. It's lucky that you're back in Japan. I would have asked you over the phone-"

"But aren't you already married?" I answer back, bemused. "You guys eloped eons ago!"

"That's the reason why," Yamato states. "I want to give her a proper wedding now that we can afford it. It's always been on my mind, Takeru, how I could never tie the knot in front of our family and close friends. She never even got to wear a proper wedding dress…"

"So you're going to do it again?"

"Why not?"

I chuckle. "And I thought you weren't a romantic. Everybody's got it wrong."

"Can you stop joking about this?" Yamato grumbles. "Maybe I'll change my decision and not have you as one of my groomsmen-"

"I'll say yes to that," I slice in.

I'm still salty about Yamato getting married without telling anybody. Maybe my mother's rubbing onto me. Regardless, I'm looking forward to being there on part two of my brother's special day. The sound of being in a bridal party sounds amusing.

"Even if I didn't designate you as best man?"

Yamato's watching me with curious, concerned eyes. The hesitance in his voice makes me chuckle louder. Don't tell me he's been worried about how I'd react to not being the best man? I already knew that he'd pick Taichi. We've been separated for a long time, and it would only make sense that Taichi be the best man because it had been he who had introduced Sora to Yamato.

"Of course not," I scoff. "No hard feelings at all. I don't know why you have to get so worked up over something so trivial, bro."

I see his shoulders loosen up. Wow. He really _had_ been worried.

"So which hot babe will I be with? Is she single?" I drawl, leaning back into the chair.

Yamato smirks. "Sorry to disappoint. Hikari's your partner."

"Hikari?" I raise an eyebrow, biting back a groan. I shouldn't be surprised, but I hadn't really thought that Hikari would have gotten closer to Sora over the years to be dubbed as one of her bridesmaids.

"Yeah. It makes sense for you to be with her." Yamato rambles, "Miyako's going to be paired with Koushiro, and I thought it would be less awkward if I partnered you up with Hikari since you were close friends and all…"

 _Were._

I suppress a cringe, faking a smile. Yamato can be very observant of particular things; but absolutely clueless about other things. I can't really argue with my brother here, and say I'd rather be buddied up with Miyako. It's his wedding, so it's his call to make the decisions.

" _Sure_."

Let's forget Hikari wanted to bite my head off when we had seen each other last. Let's forget she doesn't seem like the Hikari I know anymore. She doesn't seem fun either, with the manner of an authoritative, characterless teacher. Let's forget that she doesn't want to have anything to do with me right now. I'm not stupid. She made darn sure she had made the message clear the last time I had spoken to her.

We banter on until the rest of the dinner guests arrive. I, apparently, hadn't been the only one my brother had invited to dinner.

Taichi and Daisuke attack me with firm, suffocating, hugs and Mimi gives me a peck on both cheeks in greeting. Originally, Yamato had only asked Taichi and Mimi to come over, but Daisuke had tagged along because he had been on the end of the other line when Yamato had invited Taichi over the phone.

"It's because he's going through a break up," Mimi whispers to me. "He won't leave Taichi and I alone!"

On the other hand, Taichi speaks to me in a less discreet approach. "It's like he's surgically attached to me. When Daisuke heard your name in the conversation, he practically swooned because he now has another single guy to keep him company. So, we're more than pleased, that you can officially take Daisuke away from us."

"That bad, huh?" I comment.

"We can't get rid of him," Mimi complains. "He's like a dog."

"But I thought you liked me being your third wheel," Daisuke rebukes. "Come on, guys! You love me! Who else would play Counter Strike with you, Taichi? And, you, Mimi...you enjoy me helping out when you bake cakes."

"You're not kidding," I remark, shaking my head. "Has he been living with you guys this whole time?"

Daisuke tells me, "Two weeks."

"Two weeks _and_ three days." Mimi counts with her fingers, clearly unimpressed.

"Not for long! There's this new club we should check out that's a block near us. I say we ditch this place and go!" Daisuke exclaims. "Unless you know any cute ladies you know that you can hook me up with?"

I smirk. "I've left them all back in Paris."

Daisuke high-fives me, Taichi is guffawing, while I hear Mimi mutter under her breath, " _Gross_."

We sit at the table and help scoop ourselves spoons of soup. It's shabu-shabu night in the household, but I have a fair inkling that it's Yamato who has suggested for Sora to prepare it since he knows it's my favourite dish. Hot pot is _meant_ to be eaten with a bunch of people, and it's perfect for my first official gathering.

Over the steaming pot, Sora places a bowl of cooked vegetables in front of Ryota. She questions, "Hikari couldn't make it?"

I frown. Maybe she decided not to come out because she knew I'd be here.

"Date night," Taichi gruffly mumbles.

However, I watch as Taichi digs his chopsticks into a slice of cooked beef. So Hikari isn't lying. She _is_ dating somebody after all. I mean, she has to be if Taichi looks this irritated. Even though we are older, Taichi still seems quite over-protective of his younger sibling.

I'm not the only one who hasn't noticed Taichi's actions. Naoki's giggling and is copying him, taking his own turn at stabbing his meat with the chopsticks. Yamato sends my nephew a cold glare, and Naoki quietly cowers away. _Poor kid_. I've been on the receiving end of my brother's glares, so I completely understand how he is feeling.

We must have been all famished because half an hour later, we've drained everything. That, or Sora's cooking's great. Yamato really has scored because even mother can't cook this well.

"Catch up sometime. We need to wingman each other," Daisuke mutters to me, "I'll send out my number to you through Facebook."

"Sounds complicated, but sure," I smirk.

At least I have an ally; another single bachelor amongst our friends to keep me company. As selfish as this sounds, I'm kind of glad Daisuke broke up with his latest girlfriend. I am happy that all my friends are now partnered up, with some even having their own family, but sometimes it's easier to hang out with single people because they don't have as many commitments and responsibilities.

Alright, maybe I'm lying. I have Kana. My mother. My new job. A new country to get used to...but that doesn't mean I can't have fun, right?

I'm the last at the front door. When I bend down to put my shoes on, Yamato holds the door open for me. "Are you sure everything is good?"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

I zip up my jacket, fixing the collar up as I glance at my older brother. Although he's seeing me off, he's blocking me from leaving. He's staring back at me with his typical brooding look. I try not to roll my eyes at his gesture. It's like him to pinpoint things and over-analyse everything. Sometimes I think he's better off as a detective rather than an engineer.

Yamato speaks his mind out, "It doesn't make sense. You didn't need to come back to Tokyo. You didn't need to follow mother back here when you had a stable job."

"I'm happy to follow mother wherever she goes," I deflect the topic, smiling.

"You loved playwriting."

I try and not let my smile falter. "I loved many things."

"Then why did you leave Paris?"

 _-why are you running away Takeru?_

Sometimes Yamato sounds very much like Catherine. Both their voices are merging to make the one, that I'm feeling a sense of deja vu as I'm gazing back at my brother in a rather dumbfounded manner. He's always had a knack at reading me. We're older; and even now I can still can say that he's one of the few people that can see through my lies.

"I'm tired. I needed a new change of scenery. Even new girls to look at. Yes. Maybe I've got an Asian fetish," I joke. Yamato scowls, not looking the least bit satisfied with my reply. I let out a long sigh. "That or maybe I really _am_ a coward."

"Why?" His intent blue eyes are narrowing in concern.

"I'll let you in on the secret another time, big bro."

Grinning, I clap my hand on his shoulder and squat my body downwards, slipping past under his arm. Yamato yells after me, but I ignore him.

After all, if I was never that co-operative with my brother as a kid; what makes him think I've changed now?

* * *

.


End file.
